


Dream

by Retroblaster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kinda, Other, Reader-Insert, Sadstuck with a happy ending, Troll Vernacular, Troll!Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retroblaster/pseuds/Retroblaster
Summary: In your dreams even your greatest wishes can come true.





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> dream ˈdrēm n (13c)  
> 1: a series of thoughts, images, or emotions occurring during sleep — compare REM SLEEP 2 : an experience of waking life having the characteristics of a dream: as a : a visionary creation of the imagination : DAYDREAM b : a state of mind marked by abstraction or release from reality : REVERIE c : an object seen in a dreamlike state : VISION 3 : something notable for its beauty, excellence, or enjoyable quality 4 a : a strongly desired goal or purpose b : something that fully satisfies a wish : IDEAL

Your internal hemo pump hurt like nothing you’ve ever felt before– probably because it was completely shattered. You had just found out that Aradia, your best friend and secret crush, had been killed by that bluhbluhbitch Virska.

You suppose the thing troll society would expect you to do (besides not having developed such strongly flushed feelings for someone in the first place) was to get revenge on her killer, but you didn’t feel like it. You’d much rather crawl up into a tiny ball and die. You’re bummed about Tavros too, of course, but at least he was still alive– you could still talk to him. 

And that seemed like that was just what he wanted to do– him and almost every other one of your friends on Trollian. But despite the growing list of friends trying to contact you and cheer you up, you ignore them. 

You didn’t want to talk to them. You wanted to talk to her. But that was no longer possible since the love of your life was dead, so instead, you opt for staying in your recoperacoon all day and bawling your eyes out like a pathetic grub.

Sometime after you were all cried out and you were sure that were was more (blood color) lamentation fluid in your cocoon than there was sopor slime, you manage to fall asleep.

You dream about the first time Aradia had taken you to the ruins near her home. Grinning brightly at you she pulls you into a rather small chamber with pictoscript carved into every visible inch of the walls.

You felt hyperaware of the feeling of her hand still around your wrist and the comforting heat in the stone temple and the wonderful scent of thousands of years of sand and dust and it was in that moment you realize that this was what true happiness felt like.

Sighing contently you wait for her to begin excitingly explain what each of the pictures on the wall means like she had the first time, but her lovely voice never comes. Instead she turns to you with a sad smile gracing her lips.

You look at her confused. This wasn’t how the memory went.

Upon further inspection of the amateur archeologist you digestive sac drops. Her eyes were eerie white instead of their normal stunning gold and her clothes were ripped to shreds. There was something else wrong too but you couldn’t put your finger on it—it was almost like the very thing that made Aradia Aradia was gone.

This wasn’t right. This wasn’t right at all, this had to be a nightmare. You wanted to scream or run or wake up but all you managed to do is stand there dumbly as (blood color) mourning fluid ran down your cheeks.

Stepping forward, the Not-Quite-Aradia wraps her arms around your waist and pulls you close to her.  
“(y0ur name) d0n’t cry” She cooed tucking a stray strand of black hair behind you ear. Her voice was hollow but strangely calming.  
“Why not?” you sob. “You’re dead, and I’ll never get to see you again and I never got to tell you that I’m completely flushed for you and–”

The Aries presses her lips softly to yours, successfully stopping your distressed rant. Your stomach does a giddy flip-flop and you kiss her back without hesitation. After a few seconds she pulls away and you let out a pathetically disappointed noise.  
“d0nt cry because im 0kay with being dead” She says kissing your forehead.  
“d0nt cry because y0u will get to see me again” This time she kisses the tip of your nose.  
“and especially d0nt cry because y0u never said y0u were flushed f0r me” the long haired troll kisses you one final time on the lips before pressing her forehead you yours. “because i always knew” 

 

Shooting up in your recoperacoon you look around your respite block for the long haired troll that you loved so very, very much. After a few second though you realize it was just a dream and sigh, on the verge of tears once more. Then remembering what Dream!Aradia had said you wipe them away.

Touching your lips, your cartilaginous blood pump begins to beat excitedly against your protein chestcage at the thought of Aradia kissing you, but you can’t bring yourself to believe that what just happened was real and not just a desperate creation of your imagination.

But the tingling sensation still lingering in your lips managed to convince you otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really proud of this one, the troll syntax is fun to write and this is the first time I ever tried to write anything even remotely sad so I think I did pretty well for a first time~


End file.
